


Игрушка

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: Привычки | Опыт | Devil Breaker— И как это чудо называется?— Плен… плен чувств, — ответила Неро, нахмурившись.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Danero week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 5
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Игрушка

— Ну вот твоего же папашу, — застонала Неро, сжимая-разжимая кулак. С ее рукой, отрегенерировавшей каким-то чудесным образом, творилось нечто странное. Она то пропадала, то появлялась по желанию (иногда без него), и Неро подозревала, что это что-то совершенно не нормальное, но докторов, специализирующихся на полудемоницах, в природе не бывает.

А жаль.

— Если папашу, то твоего, — захохотала Данте. Неро посмотрела на нее недовольно и, схватив первую попавшуюся бумажку со стола (а у Данте на столе их было очень много, все смятые), бросила в нее.

Рука, которая раньше была покрыта чешуей и имела когти, теперь была самой обычной, человеческой. Только Неро успела привыкнуть к тому, что ее нет, как она вернулась, и теперь приходилось привыкать к тому, что рука у нее теперь была… нормальная. Как у всех.

Если не считать того, что ее можно просто… дематериализовать, чтобы снова пользоваться протезом.

— А это что такое, я у тебя такой не видела, — Данте показала на белый протез, лежавший на столе. Неро взглянула на него, густо покраснела, схватила и спрятала. — Эй, ты чего это? — Данте прищурилась хитро. Протез выглядел как самая обычная рука, просто белая, какая-то футуристичная. Ничего неприличного… на первый взгляд. — Неро?

— Это Нико пошутила, ничего особенного.

— Если это Нико «пошутила», то это что-то очень особенное.

Данте встала и подобралась ближе. Неро втянула голову в плечи, смотря на нее невинными глазами. Данте была похожа на хищницу, огромную тигрицу, готовую прыгнуть.

Неро покраснела еще гуще и положила протез на стол. Данте окинула его внимательным взглядом, взяла в руки, повертела. Он был прорезиненный или вроде того, в руках ощущался приятно, на ощупь казался даже бархатистым, особенно на пальцах.

— О, так это…

Неро застонала.

— Да, именно это, — подтвердила Данте и громко фыркнула. — Ты уже проводила тест-драйв?

Неро застонала громче.

— Это не ответ.

— Да замолчи ты, — буркнула Неро, встала из-за стола Данте и попыталась отобрать у той протез. Та шикнула, извернувшись, прижала игрушку к груди и отступила на пару шагов.

— И как это чудо называется?

Нико обожала давать своим творениям сомнительные и не очень имена.

— Плен… плен чувств, — ответила Неро, нахмурившись.

— О да, я представляю этот плен, — ответила Данте мечтательно. Неро зашипела, распахнула крылья за спиной и только так смогла отобрать у нее несчастный протез, чтоб он к чертям провалился. — Как говорится, лучший друг твоих подруг…

Хотя Кирие вообще-то была в восторге.

Неро вообще-то тоже.


End file.
